


Anatomy of a Tim

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Finals, Fluff, Lack of Sleep, M/M, Stress, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: Tim thinks it’s a good idea to forego sleep and spend as much time as possible studying for his anatomy final. Jason disagrees.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onehaleofanadventure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehaleofanadventure/gifts).



> Came up with the idea because my BFF has to spend all week studying for her anatomy final. I know your pain. Have fun suffering!

“Don’t.”

Jason pulled his hand back, wondering-not for the first time-whether his boyfriend secretly had eyes in the back of his head. “You’ve been studying for hours. You need to take a break.”

“Can’t. Studying.”

“How long do you plan on studying?”

“All week.”

“Now I’m really concerned.” Before Jason could yank the heavy textbook out of Tim’s grasp, the other man moved it well out of reach without even looking up. “What exactly do you mean by all week?”

“When I’m not in class.”

“Or sleeping?”

“Sleep is for the weak.”

“No, sleep is for humans. I’m sure your textbook has an entire chapter about it.”

“Haven’t gotten there yet.”

With a frustrated groan, Jason dropped his head into his hands and prayed to anyone listening to give him the power to convince his boyfriend multiple days without sleep wasn’t a good idea. “You can’t survive off coffee and Red Bull.”

“Done it before.”

“The fact you have seriously concerns me, but I’m not letting you do it again. You’re going to get at least six hours of sleep every night this week.”

“Can’t. That’ll cut into my study time.”

“Okay, Tim. I’m going to tell you something that might be a little shocking. You’re not a robot or a super soldier or an alien that only has to sleep for two hours once a week. You need things like sleep and real food and to drink things other than coffee and Red Bull.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Nope. No. Nah-uh. You have five seconds to hand over that textbook or I’m forcibly taking it from you.”

Tim saw fit to give Jason a dirty look, then went right back to focusing on whatever he’d been studying. Not one to go back on his word, Jason waited a few moments to lure Tim into a false sense of security, then carried out his plan. Taking special care not to harm the expensive textbook clutched in Tim’s hands, Jason used his bigger size and muscles to his advantage. His hands easily wrapped around Tim’s biceps and forced his arms up so he could straddle Tim’s waist. He dropped his weight down at the same time he made a grab for the textbook, using the momentary distraction to his advantage.

Icy blue eyes glared daggers at Jason, but no amount of glaring was going to stop him from forcing Tim to take a break. As deliberately as possible, Jason gently tossed the textbook to the other end of the couch just out of Tim’s reach. A pair of hands pressed against Jason’s chest, then gave a hard push that would have shoved Jason backwards if he hadn’t been prepared for the move. The fact he remained perfectly still unsurprisingly frustrated Tim even more and he let out an angry huff.

“Get off me.”

“No.”

“Get off me. Now.”

“Not going to happen because if I let you up, you’re just going to go right back to studying and that’s not acceptable.”

Tim rubbed his eyes in what Jason thought to be a combination of anger and exhaustion. “I need to do well on this final, which means studying.”

“How well? I know you wrote that ten-page extra credit paper and that you’ve gotten A’s on your other exams. It’s a points-based class. How many more do you need?”

“Sixty-four.”

“That’s it?”

“People study for days and don’t get a sixty-four on his exams and it’s cumulative. Do you understand what that means? Half of that book is on this exam, not to mention the extra information he provided in the slides and everything from the studies he made us read is fair game!”

“Tim. Sweetheart. Darling. Babe. You’re overdoing it.”

“I am not!”

“You really, really are.” A squeak left Tim’s mouth when Jason flipped their positions with absolutely no warning. “You only need a sixty-four to pass with an A. How many questions are normally on the extra information in the slides and the studies? Two or three? Odds are it’ll be exactly the same on the final. Look it over right before, but don’t focus on them. You don’t need to.”

“That still leaves half of that monstrosity to know.”

“Then don’t study it.”

Tim’s eyes went wide, like Jason suggested he shoot someone or something equally unthinkable, and he spluttered in disbelief for a second. “I can’t not study! I would be completely unprepared and get a terrible grade!”

“I didn’t say not to study. I said don’t study the book. You said he does slides, right? How much of the previous tests came off information he took from the book and put into his slides?”

“Most of it.”

“So, stop focusing on the book and study the slides. You don’t need a perfect score on this test. Quit worrying so much.”

“There are still ten slideshows with over a hundred slides on each. I need as much time as possible to study.”

“How many of those slides are diagrams and pictures you can ignore?” The fact Tim looked so surprised by that suggestion, made it obvious to Jason how exhausted Tim already was. “And you can ignore all the slideshows dealing with the chapters you’ve been studying. I’m sure that makes things manageable.”

“You… might have a point.”

“Glad you agree. You go get dressed. We’re going to eat at that sandwich shop across the street because it looks like you haven’t left all day, then we’ll come back and do something to unwind. I’m thinking a movie we’ve seen a million times, but I’ll let you pick and afterwards you’ll go to bed.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Jason wrapped his arms around Tim’s body so he could stand without dropping Tim straight to the floor. “Promise me you won’t try to do this again. I know your grades are important, but so is your health. I don’t want to get a call from the hospital telling me you passed out in the middle of a big exam because you weren’t taking care of yourself. The thought of that happening terrifies me.”

“I promise. Thank you. I know how difficult I can be.”

“You’re passionate and forgetful. It’s part of who you are and I wouldn’t want it any other way. I love you and all of your quirks.”

Jason placed Tim on the edge of his bed, then wiped away the tears starting to drip from his watering eyes. “I think I’m emotionally compromised.”

“I think you’re emotional because you haven’t slept in I don’t even know how long, but you’re too wired up to sleep right now. That’s why we’re doing food and movie, then sleep.”

“You’re the best. I love you!”

“I know.”

“Dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm taking prompts on my Tumblr (sociallyawkwardfoxwriter), so if you have a prompt you want done head over there! Have a great day.


End file.
